Lay Down Your Goddamn Arms
by canadianhannah
Summary: Set after/during 04x16. Dean tortures Alastair, bringing painful memories back to the surface. When Castiel won't leave him alone, Dean has no choice but to take out his frustrations on him. (Pretty much PWP)


Dean dropped the demon knife, barely blinking as it clanged against the floor, the sound reverberating off the walls. In front of him, Alastair stood, shaking and sobbing, his body torn and broken – and it was all because of Dean. Behind the initial disgust at his actions, Dean felt a sense of pride behind what he'd done. After all, he'd had a lot of time to practice while he was in Hell. Dean shook the thought from his mind and left the room, nearly walking straight into Castiel.  
"Dammit, Cas!" he cried, shoving the angel out of his way. Castiel looked solemnly up at his friend.  
"Dean, I-"  
"Don't." Dean snapped, storming away from him. Castiel distantly heard a tap turning on, and imagined that Dean was cleaning the blood off himself. For a moment, he considered waiting, but he didn't know how long Dean would be, and he needed to make sure the hunter was okay. He leaned against the bathroom door frame.  
"Dean." He said softly. Dean's head jerked up slightly, but he showed no other sign of acknowledging Castiel's appearance.  
"Dean, thank you. I know that must have been awful for you. I wish you didn't have to do that."  
"Bullshit." Dean snapped. Castiel tilted his head to one side in confusion.  
"You got what you wanted, didn't you? The demons aren't the ones killing your brothers. You're welcome, but don't pretend that you give a shit about how I feel."  
"I do." Castiel said earnestly. Dean snorted and pushed past him, sitting down on the sofa in Bobby's living room. He knew that Bobby had taken Sam away to get some air, but he wished that they'd taken the holy pain in the ass with them. All he wanted was to be alone.  
"You have done a great service." Castiel said in a voice that Dean assumed was supposed to be comforting.  
"Yeah. Whatever." Dean snapped.  
"We are very grateful."  
"Well, you know me. Always willing to break myself mentally for a bag of dicks."  
"I thought you'd be more…"  
"More what? Happy?"  
"No. Relieved. It's not the demons. That makes our job a lot easier."  
"_Our _job? What the fuck do you mean _our _job? This is your job, Cas. I did what you wanted." Dean snarled, glaring at Castiel. Castiel swallowed hard and tried his best to meet Dean's gaze.  
"I just thought-"  
"Fuck what you thought!" Dean shouted, jumping to his feet.  
"Stop being so childish, Dean. I understand that this was hard for you, but you have to collect yourself."  
"Childish? Fucking childish?" Dean cried incredulously. He grabbed Castiel by the collar of his trenchcoat and smashed him against the wall, knocking the air out of him as he did so.  
"You forced me to go and fucking torture a demon, and then have the _audacity _to say that I'm being childish?" Dean growled, his face almost touching Castiel's. Castiel's breath hitched as a blush crept up his cheeks.  
"I didn't mean-"  
"Shut the fuck up, Cas. I'm sick of you. I'm sick of all your angelic, self-righteous bullshit. Just give it a fucking rest."  
"I-"  
"Dammit, Cas." Dean growled, before crashing his lips against Castiel's. At first, the angel was shocked, and didn't respond to the roughness with which Dean moved his lips against Castiel's.  
"Fucking _move" _Dean ordered, grabbing a fistful of Castiel's hair. Castiel slowly relaxed against Dean and kissed him back, feeling his tongue slide across his bottom lip before he bit down and tugged it hard, making Castiel gasp in pain. Dean pressed his hips forward, letting the bulge in the front of his jeans drag slowly against Castiel's. In response, Castiel buried his face in Dean's shoulder and moaned heavily as Dean rutted against him.  
"You're such a fucking asshole, Castiel. How fucking _dare _you make me do that. How dare you force me to do that, when you know how I feel. How dare you pretend to give a fuck about me."  
"I….do." Castiel managed to gasp out. Dean pressed his forehead against Castiel's and pushed into him harder.  
"Don't lie. You're using me, aren't you Cas? You just want me to do little favours for you and your douchebag brothers."  
"No, Dean, please-" Castiel moaned.  
"You want me to fight demons and suck your cock, don't you? Am I your bitch, Castiel?" Dean said, the last few words coming out as a sensual purr that sent a shiver up Castiel's spine.  
"No, Dean." He whispered, his voice shaking.  
"Don't lie, Cas. Tell me. Tell me that I'm your bitch." Dean said, his fingers looping through the belt holes in Castiel's jeans.  
"I can't." Castiel whimpered. Dean smirked for a moment, then shrugged impassively, backing away.  
"Pathetic." He spat, walking backwards, before turning around and walking away.  
"I'm not pathetic." Castiel murmured. Dean said nothing and continued walking, chuckling bitterly to himself. Disgust and rage at both himself and Castiel boiled inside him.  
"Dean." Castiel said sharply. Dean spun around and glared at him.  
"Fuck off, Cas."  
"No."  
"Fuck off."  
"No. I won't." Castiel said defiantly. Dean groaned impatiently and walked towards Castiel. At first, he thought he was going to hit him, and was surprised when Dean just walked past calmly. He wasn't prepared, however, to have his body pushed down onto the kitchen counter as Dean slid his jeans and boxers down roughly. He heard the distinct sound of a zipper behind him, and swallowed hard.  
"D-Dean?" he said uncertainly. Dean reached forwards and wrapped his hand around Castiel's increasingly hard cock, smiling wickedly when Castiel whimpered.  
"I…I don't understand." He whispered.  
"I'm teaching you a lesson, Castiel." Dean sneered, and Castiel shivered at the sound of his name on Dean's lips.  
"I'm sorry. Dean, please, I'm sorry." Castiel said urgently.  
"You will be." Dean purred, kissing Castiel's shoulders, feeling somewhat relieved when his body relaxed at the touch. Dean reached forward and parted Castiel's lips with his free hand, forcing two of his fingers into it.  
"Suck." He ordered, and had to repress a moan when Castiel's tongue swirled and sucked at his fingers. He pulled them out sharply and slid one smoothly into Castiel, whose body jerked up at the sensation.  
"So tight." Dean murmured, before adding a second finger and bending his fingers so they brushed against the angel's prostrate.  
"Oh!" Castiel gasped, his fingers digging into the counter. Dean smiled and pushed harder into Castiel until his muffled gasps of pain became moans and yells of pleasure.  
"Fuck me" Castiel spat. Dean raised his eyebrows at his foul language, but tried not to act surprised. Instead, he pushed Castiel down harder and grabbed a fistful of hair.  
"I'll fuck you when I want to. I'm not doing this for _you_, you self-righteous asshole. I don't do anything for you."  
"I know. I'm sorry." Castiel gasped. Dean yanked Castiel's head back and forced him to kiss him, not caring that he was straining Castiel's neck, or that the kiss was mostly their teeth clanking awkwardly together. He threw Castiel away from him and focused on sliding into him, fully aware that it would burn like a bitch. He lined himself up against the angel's hole and gripped him tightly enough to bruise.  
"I'm going to hurt you." He said bluntly, though he meant it as a warning. Castiel chewed his lip and nodded, wincing as Dean filled him up, his grace somewhat lessening the burn.  
"Hurts…" he whispered.  
"Don't care." Dean growled through clenched teeth, pushing in harder as if to prove his point.  
"How dare you think that you can tell me what to do! How dare you try to control me!" Dean shouted as he thrust up into Castiel, earning a loud moan.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Such a fucking ungrateful, inconsiderate little bitch. Hate you, Cas. You're disgusting."  
"I'm sorry!" Castiel cried. Dean raised his hand and brought it down hard on Castiel's ass, leaving a red hand mark and making the angel cry out.  
"I don't want your apologies. I don't want _anything _from you except this. This, whenever I want it."  
"Yes, Dean." Castiel whispered obediently, his eyes brimming with tears, though even he couldn't tell if they were from pain or pleasure.  
"Stop that!" Dean shouted, thrusting roughly into Castiel.  
"Stop what?" he said coolly.  
"Being so fucking calm. Get _mad."  
_"Why?"  
"Because I'm mad."  
"I am not angry at you, Dean."  
Dean didn't reply, but moved his thumb in little circles on Castiel's bare thigh. Castiel could almost feel the anger rolling off his friend, and he didn't know how to stop it, so all he could do was stand there while Dean grunted and moaned above him, knowing that he deserved every second of this after what he put Dean through. After a moment, though, Castiel felt Dean slide smoothly out of him, and the distinct sound of a zipper. He peered behind him.  
"Are you done?" he said, annoyed at how hoarse his voice sounded. Dean chuckled.  
"No. I guess I can finish myself off." He said awkwardly. Castiel chewed his lip and stood up straight, rearranging his clothing.  
"i…don't want you to." He said softly. Dean pressed his lips together.  
"It's fine. Just don't ask me to fuck up anymore demons. I can't…do it." He murmured. Castiel reached out and touched Dean's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry." He said earnestly.  
"I don't care."  
"I don't understand you." Castiel said.  
"No. I know you don't." Dean snapped. Castiel pressed his eyes together tightly, and slid down onto his knees before he even truly realized what he was doing.  
"C-Cas?" Dean murmured as he felt his cock being pulled out of his jeans.  
"Dean I'm sorry." Castiel whispered as he wrapped his lips tightly around Dean's cock. Dean's breath hitched and he held onto his hair for support.  
"I-Cas…No, you don't have to-"  
"Shut up, Dean." Castiel murmured. Dean nodded and moaned loudly as Castiel's head bobbed up and down. As Castiel's tongue swept across his shaft, Dean gripped his hair tightly and came into Castiel's mouth, watching in awe as he swallowed it and smiled – almost mischievously – up at Dean. Dean fell back against the counter and sighed.  
"Dean?" Castiel murmured eventually.  
"Mmm?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm…I'll be fine." He mumbled, his eyes darkening as if Castiel had only just reminded him about what had happened earlier.  
"Thank you." Castiel said. Dean opened his mouth to reply, but the angel had already disappeared.


End file.
